There are different types of DVD (digital versatile disc) systems, for instance the replay-only DVD-Video system and the re-recordable DVD-VR system. DVD-Video is specified in: DVD Specification for Read-Only Disc, Part 3, Video Specifications, Version 1.0, August 1996.
DVD-VR is specified in: DVD Specification for Rewritable/Re-recordable Discs, Part 3, Video Recording, Version 1.0, September 1999.
The corresponding bitstreams have different formats and different content.
WO-A-00 02195 discloses a DVD compatible with the DVD-Video standard and the DVD-RTR standard. The contents data is stored in separate directories and files.
EP-A-0 944 087 shows a DVD containing audio/video information and audio information, wherein for each type of player different navigation information is recorded for the same object.